Un amor algo ¿Original?
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: C.C ha perdido a Cheese-kun, Lelouch lo tiene, junto con un regalo que cambiará su relación? Lo se pesimo Summary, pero pasen y lean.


_**Eh vuelto con (para variar) otro fanfic de code geass, o mejor dicho LelouchXC.C.**_

_**Si, rutinario? es que no puedo evitarlo! con ellos mis dedos escriben solos...!**_

_Un amor algo ¿Original?_

**C.C Pov**

Me encontraba paseando, como muchas otras veces, por la amplia nave de los caballeros negros , el Ikaruga. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, Lelouch estaba en la reunión, asique molestarlo estaba fuera de la lista, hasta que saliera. Aparte de eso, no me dejaba ordenar Pizza y no estaba de humor para discutir, había perdido a Cheese-kun, ayer en la noche. Lo había llevado conmigo a la cama y me dormí abrazandolo pero _curiosamente _ desperte abrazada a Lelouch y Cheese-kun ya no estaba. Mi paseo en el Ikaruga se debía a que había estado buscandolo pero ya me rendí por lo que mejor regresó a la habitación y mando a Lelouch a buscarlo luego.

Al llegar a la habitación me tire a la cama sin fuerzas. Para cuando quise ver televisión, el mando estaba a dos metros de distancia. Estire mi mano y... Nada no lo alcanzo.

_Bueno dicen que si no lo alcanzas no lo necesitas_- Me encogí de hombros y me dormí abrazada a una almohada, pero no es lo mismo que Cheese-kun!. En todo caso mi sueño es más raro y lo que más me preocupa ahora.

**Sueño...**

Me encontraba en la habitación de Lelouch, con montones de Pizza a mis lados, pero al estirar mi brazo solo alcanzaba a tomar aire. Después de muchos intentos de inutilmente tomar la Pizza, me fije en que no estaba sola, hasta ese rato Lelouch me observaba desde el otro extremo de la pieza con una mueca burlona en su rostro, estiro su mano y cogió mi Pizza favorita, se la comió y luego una sonrisita de satisfacción se formo en su rostro. Bufé frustada queriendo despertar pero mi mente tenía otros planes para mi.

_Quieres?- _Pregunto seductor. Lo mire alzando una ceja y le recorde que no podía tomarlas.

_Te puedo dar yo... _- Se acerco a mi peligrosamente y rozo sus labios con los míos. _Piña_, mi favorito, y en los labios de Lelouch aun más, saborear ese dulce nectar de sus labios conbinado de mi Pizza favorita era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Lamentablemente todo lo bueno termina y mi sueño termino rapido.

**Fin Sueño...**

Me levante con un quejido de dolor al sentir un peso sobre uno de mis brazos, ahora que me fijo estoy abrazada a algo.

_Mmm_ - Levante mi vista y me encontre con el apacible rostro de Lelouch al dormir. Les dije que durmiendo borraba todo rastro de maldad o tristeza de su hermoso rostro. Luego de admirar su cara, me fije en que mi brazo se había dormido, intento tras intento , logre sacarlo pero en ese mismo instante, Lelouch me abrazo como a un peluche, poniendo -Espero que no intencionalmente- La cara en mi pecho. Me sonroje, cuantas veces no había soñado esto y ahora me sonrojo nada más?. Dejando mis pervertidos pensamientos de lado, ya no podía moverme por lo cual opte por la mejor opcion, volverme a dormir y esperar a que Lelouch se despertara y se moviera el solito.

**Lelouch Pov.**

Luego de la reunión, estaba tan cansado que al llegar ni me tome la molestia de despertar a C.C, me quede dormido a su lado y soñe, bueno eso queda solo para mi. En fin durante el sueño sentí que me acomodaba en algo blando y calentito. No le tome importancia, pero al rato note que eso subía y bajaba al compas de una respiración. Entonces abrí los ojos, primero ví algo negro. Al separarme un poco, me di cuenta que en lo que había estado durmiendo, que en un principio pense era una almohada, era el busto de C.C, luego - Trabajosamente- Subi la mirada y vi el rostro tranquilo de C.C al dormir, bien, un peso menos, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado de no ser que yo desperte antes.

Quize, separarme y levantarme pero C.C me estaba abrazando y ¿Susurrando mi nombre?, okey, raro, y un motivo para molestarla luego. Estaba tan metido en mi plan para molestar a C.C, que no note que me había vuelto a acomodar en su pecho y ella había despertado.

_Oye..., ¿estas comodo?_ - Pregunto picaramente mi querida peliverde. Espera ¿Dije querida?.

_Yo, este, perdon!_ -Dije atropelladamente levantandome pero enseguida volviendo a caer, por el abrazo que C.C y yo mantuvimos hasta ahora. Al notarlo me solto inmediatamente desviando la mirado y ¿sonrojandose?.

_Oye!_ - Me grito luego de incomodos minutos de silencio- _Has visto a Cheese-kun?_ - Pregunto preocupada, por un instante me dio ternura.

_Ehh_ - Musite confundido- _Ahhh Cheese-kun_- Me levante y fui a buscarlo al armario, junto con un pequeño regalo- _Ten_- Le tendí ambas cosas.

_Que? _- Musito sorprendida- _Cheese-kun! Y... Cheese-chan!- _Dijo alegre y enseguida su cara cambio a furia- _Los tenias tu?!_ - Me tiro una almohada.

_Oye! Yo que me esforze buscando una Cheese-chan!_ - Dije haciendome el ofendido.

_Jum, de todas maneras gracias!_ - Me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me sonroje. En ocasiones C.C era tierna, desde que la conocí note que tenía una naturaleza algo ¿Bipolar? Sip esa sería la palabra.

_De nada_- Le devolví el abrazo, y desde ese momento note que nuestra "Relación" cambia para bien, de una manera amorosa?, bien me gustaba, especialmente porque era ella...

En fin, de todas maneras estoy seguro que pensabamos igual, este amor es algo ¿Original?, igual que la "pareja que formabamos", igualmente esta es nuestra manera de amar.

_**Fin!**_

_**Les gusta?, se me ocurrio hoy en la escuela, en clase de matemática, haciendo circulos con el compas! Nyum! mis mejores ideas ocurren en clase cuando estoy aburrida o cuando estoy apunto de irme a dormir, horas raras para que llegue la inspiracion? pero no creo.**_

_**En fin si les gusto, dejen Reviews! Onegai!**_

_**Atte. Yo, la loca rara detrás del nombre :P**_


End file.
